


我们仍未知道那日Tony Stark给Thor Odinson游乐园门票是不是为了报复

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	我们仍未知道那日Tony Stark给Thor Odinson游乐园门票是不是为了报复

中庭人的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
假如Thor·Odinson心里的碎碎念能像弹幕一样被观众看见的话，那当过山车启动时，他应该已经被这句话刷屏了。  
这个故事有一个俗套的开头：被神兄弟烦得不行的Stark先生在又一次发现自己的实验室被搞得一团糟后想出了这个绝妙的点子，他背地里找到雷霆之神，告诉他地球上有一个能快速增近情侣感情的地方叫做游乐园，并塞给他了两张迪士尼乐园门票。于是，这对貌（情）合（比）神（金）离（坚）的兄弟便出现在了这里。  
好了好了，以上都只是情节铺垫，我们要把真正的重点放在雷神为什么坐上了过山车这件事。  
当神兄弟出现在迪士尼乐园里的时候，他们才真正懂得了什么叫做面面相觑。正如Stark先生说的那样，这的确是个拉近情侣感情的好地方，可并不适合他们。想想看，两个平均身高超过一米八的男人站在旋转木马旁或者公主城堡前该是一副多么诡异的画面啊。  
很显然，神兄弟也意识到了这一点，但来都来了，总不好浪费Stark的一番心意。所以他们俩只好在游乐园里百无聊赖地逛着，企图找到些什么与他们俩气场相匹配的游乐设施。  
没逛多久，他们的注意力就被一阵尖叫声吸引，循声望气，原来是过山车启动了。那在高低起伏的轨道上飞驰着的列车勾起了他们的好奇心，这两位第一次来到游乐园的神站在入口处观望了好久。千百年的陪伴让他们默契十足，雷神扭头看了眼他的兄弟，那双绿眼睛里带着渴望和犹豫。Thor知道他弟弟对这个东西好奇极了，但那颠来倒去的轨道和列车却让他想起了不好的经历：被Hulk抡着摔在地上的回忆。  
那的确是次糟糕的经历，有着相同体验的Thor咽了咽口水。但作为宽厚的兄长和体贴的丈夫，他还是想满足爱人的愿望。和Loki的想法不同，过山车让Thor想到了Heimdall和彩虹桥，那同样也是在空中飞翔的经历。他坚信，相比起彩虹桥，过山车只不过是个小玩具罢了。于是他递给爱人一个坚定的眼神，拉着Loki的手走向了过山车的起点。  
但Thor很快就意识到自己错得那么彻底，并在很短的时间内就为自己的错误买了单。  
不同于四平八稳的彩虹桥，过山车巨大的离心力让Thor觉得自己的灵魂都快要被甩出体外。他半长的头发随着风在空中飘舞着，如果从后面看的话，就像是一头威风凛凛的雄狮被安全带捆在这张狭小的椅子上。但这头“雄狮”觉得自己快要扛不住了，忽上忽下的列车让他觉得自己的内脏被搅成一团，呕吐的欲望变得愈发强烈起来。  
Thor艰难地扭过头看了看Loki，他有点担心自己娇生惯养的爱人受不住这样强烈的刺激。但令他惊讶的是，Loki似乎完全没有被过山车的冲击力给吓到，相反，那过于强烈的刺激感让他变得神采奕奕，那双闪着光的绿眼睛递给Thor一个兴奋的眼神。接到信号的Thor勉强打起精神，支起了一个还算得上好看的笑脸，他可不希望Loki因为自己的原因扫兴。  
谢天谢地，过山车终于到了终点。Thor甚至不记得自己是怎么从过山车上下来的了，他满脑子都是对Stark的质疑，甚至怀疑他是不是为了给自己的实验室报仇才想出了这么个损招。  
拉近感情？他没看出来。  
谋害神王？这倒差不多。  
直到Loki的声音在耳边响起，Thor才缓过神来。他压了压那股反胃感，迎上了Loki担心的脸。  
“我没事，你坐着歇一会儿，我去给你买冰激凌。”  
Thor直起身子，拍了拍爱人的背，示意他没事，让Loki别担心。但还没等他那双长腿迈出步子，就被狠狠地拽了回来，一个天旋地转，Loki就把他按在了椅子上。  
“早就看出你不舒服来了，还逞什么强。可乐对吧，给我坐这儿乖乖等着。”


End file.
